


Read this, please, it's important

by el_wacho_dixon



Series: The walking dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chandler Riggs - Freeform, Dismissal, M/M, death of carl grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_wacho_dixon/pseuds/el_wacho_dixon
Summary: I need you to answer some questions about the fandom





	Read this, please, it's important

Tell me that all this will not die because of what happened in yesterday's chapter.

This is not going to end here.

This fandom has become a great family.

With great stories.

With great writers.

With big and beautiful fanarts.

With great people.

Please, let's not let this die. Let's not let it end this way.

Please, let's not let Cegan end like this.

*****

Among other things, what happened with Chandler and AMC was very unfair.  
Carl had a great story to tell. Many things to live  
The fact deceive the actor in that way is very horrible.

 

I hope they do not continue devaluing the stories of the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
